


Be Patient for Me

by only_a_tiny_bit_crazy



Series: Commissions/Requests and Samples [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Castiel, Hunt Gone Wrong, Implied future kneeling, M/M, No actual sex, Submissive Dean, commissions are open, gagging, implied future punishment, open to part two, pre sex, referenced kneeling, requests are open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_a_tiny_bit_crazy/pseuds/only_a_tiny_bit_crazy
Summary: Dean had fucked up massively on the hunt, but he was pretty sure Cas would just waltz in and try to tell him otherwise. He was right, he was just wrong about Cas’s methods.
Relationships: Cas/Dean - Relationship, Castiel/Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean
Series: Commissions/Requests and Samples [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111901
Kudos: 14





	Be Patient for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 200 word sample that I have written, please see my [Tumblr](https://only-a-tiny-bit-crazy.tumblr.com/post/640079677924474880/rules-for-commissionsrequests) for my request and commission rules. Also, I am willing to write a part two to this or make it longer, so definitely check that out if it's something you're interested in.

“Be patient, do this he said, kneel here he said,” Dean mocked, silently fuming as he paced the length of the hotel room.

The hunt hadn’t gone well at all, and Castiel was furious in that strangely calm way of his. He’d instructed Dean to kneel and wait for him in the hotel room while he cleaned up half of the shit show Dean had unwittingly caused.

Dean hadn’t exactly listened, but he didn’t care to either.

“Dean,” a voice called, and he jumped, then turned around as quickly as possible to see Castiel’s imposing form behind him.

“Shit.”

“It would be wise of you to keep your mouth shut Dean,” Cas warned, and Dean gulped, then opened his mouth to try defending himself.

Cas walked toward him slowly and got close enough that the words left Dean’s head the way they always did when Castiel was this close.

He nearly didn’t notice as the other man took the tie from around his neck. Dean went to lash out but was too late, and Castiel gagged him with the tie.

Cas stripped him methodically, anticipating it each time Dean tried to fight him off.

“Hush Dean, be patient for me.”


End file.
